moviebattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jedi
Jedi are ''Hero'' force users and lightsaber wielders. They are an especially difficult class to learn and are not recommended for beginners. They correspond to ''Villain'' Sith. Overview Right mouse button is now used for defense. Press it to increase your defense to both saber attacks and incoming blaster fire. However, when increasing your defense, you also reduce your movement rate... The block button can also defend against Force Powers' effects to a limited degree. Defending against blaster fire drains your force points (FP). Defending against saber attacks drains your Blocking Points aka BP (represented by the Red bar on the right of the screen). You can also defend against blaster fire while attacking if you have Saber Attack, Saber Defense, Force Seeing and Force Block at level 3. This is known as the Attack-Defense technique. Weapons Buyable Abilities Saber Defense Allows the Force user to defend against attacks. * Level 0: Cannot block body hits nor gunfire by default. No BP regeneration. However, Perfect Blocking is still possible, as well as MBlock deflecting. * Level 1: Can block gunfire and saber attacks in a medium-size defensive arc. Average BP regeneration and average overall FP drains. * Level 2: Can Block gunfire and saber attacks in a large defensive arc. BP regeneration is high and overall FP drains are low. * Level 3: FP drains for deflecting gunfire while swinging (called "swing block deflecting", done by holding block and releasing attack while doing a swing) are now the same as for deflecting when simply blocking, as opposed to twice as high. ﾠ ﾠ Saber Styles Fast - Allows access to Blue, Cyan, or both * Level 1: Grants Blue style. * Level 2: Replaces Blue with Cyan style. * Level 3: Gives both Blue and Cyan style. ﾠ Medium - Allows access to Yellow, Staff, Dual, or Staff/Dual and Yellow styles. * Level 1: Grants Yellow style. * Level 2: Replaces Yellow style with either Staff (white) or Dual (green) style. The choice between these two can be made by selecting saber hilts. Choosing dual sabers or two-handed saber will grant their respective styles. * Level 3: Gives both Yellow and either Staff/Dual styles. Strong Style * Level 1: Grants Red style. * Level 2: Replaces Red style with Purple style. * Level 3: Grants both Red and Purple style. ﾠ ﾠ Saber Deflect Allows user to deflect blaster fire * Level 1: Shots cannot be deflect accurately when too close to the enemy gunner who has fired them. Performing a MBlock deflect (even in the air, without success) drains FP. * Level 2: Same as level 1, but shots can now be deflected at close range, and the FP drain is lowered. * Level 3: Same as level 2, but the FP drain is lowered to a value of 1. Force Block Protects against the usage of Force Powers. However, after a certain amount of time, an enemy can use Force Focus to break through an opponent's force block. * Level 1: Immunity against force powers while above 95 FP. * Level 2: Immunity against force powers while above 80 FP. * Level 3: Immunity against force powers while above 50 FP. Neutral Force Powers Force Jump Force Push Force Pull Force Sense Light Side Powers Force Speed * Level 1: Jedi can now move faster. 25 FP activation cost. Takes a lot of FP to sustain. * Level 2: Takes a bit less FP to sustain. * Level 3: Takes the least FP to sustain. A Jedi with melee now does stronger and faster punches. Mind Trick * Level 1: Can mind trick one target for 5 seconds * Level 2: Can mind trick up to 3 targets for 10 seconds * Level 3: Can mind trick all enemies in the vicinity for 15 seconds Class Specials Special 1 - Saber Throw * Perform a vertical saber throw that deals around 23+/- damage, requires to take distance into account. Special 2 - Slap * This class special allows the Sith to knock down the enemy if they get hit while running, jumping and/or without holding block button with their sabers extended. Category:Classes Category:Hero Classes